


Duke: Take the stage

by LaughingStones



Series: God what even 'verse [2]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Duke POV, Held Down, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spitroasting, although ineffectively as it turns out, i feel like that should be a warning, this is the filthy smut that Chuck: oh god what even didn't get to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Chucky makes little broken desperate sounds as the Duke pushes into him, knees folded up and spread, hips raised on a pillow, and Chilton strokes his chest, soothes him. The Duke was originally looking to provoke a jealous rage when he started this, which would've been much more enjoyable than the soft expression Chilton gets every time he looks at his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Ilikemangotea requested that I write more of these three, which I had somehow never considered! And upon realizing that I totally _could_ do that, I had to.
> 
> Thanks to Roachpatrol for the beta!

Chilton’s skinny blond boytoy is practically incoherent by the time the Duke gets between his legs. Chilton’s holding his hands pinned over his head, kissing him and murmuring some lovey-dovey shit in his ear, which leaves the rest of him free for the Duke to do whatever he feels like.

He meant to test that oral fixation Chucky’s got, see how nice he sings with a dick in his mouth, but Chilton’s being selfish and keeping that end to himself, so what's a man to do? Obviously, make do with Chucky’s surprisingly fine ass.

Prepping him real quick, the Duke is once again surprised by exactly how much noise the kid makes, and how sensitive he is. Fuck if he doesn't have a filthy mouth when he's far gone enough, too.

“Oh my _fuck_ ,” he yelps, hips jerking and twitching under the Duke’s firm grip, one hand holding him down against the bed as the other curls fingers inside him. “Fuck, fuck, _Mike_ , I-- _nngh._ ”

“Goodness _gracious_ ,” the Duke drawls, sliding in another finger for the strangled noise and the full-body shudder. “Do you put up with this language on a regular basis, Mr. Chilton? I was under the impression you really fucking _disliked_ it.”

Chilton glares in response, pulling away from sucking marks on Chucky’s collarbone. “He gets like this when he's turned on, yeah. I don't mind it from _him_.”

“How motherfucking fortunate for him,” the Duke says, and pulls his fingers out to the sound of a whimper. He’s not planning on a condom, but then Chilton gets all bitchy and fierce, so _okay_ then, not like the Duke cares _that_ much. Prissy little bastard.

Chucky makes little broken desperate sounds as the Duke pushes into him, knees folded up and spread, hips raised on a pillow, and Chilton strokes his chest, soothes him. The Duke was originally looking to provoke a jealous rage when he started this, which would've been much more enjoyable than the soft expression Chilton gets every time he looks at his boyfriend. It's an annoying look, reminds the Duke of--well. It annoys him, anyway.

“Sing out, babe,” he says, and drives in hard, winning a cry. “Yeah, that's more like it! Listen up, Mr. Chilton, this is what he sounds like with pure skill in the driver’s seat!”

Chilton snorts. “Sure, if you say so, but we're both driving, remember? And he wouldn't sound nearly as happy if I wasn't here.”

“Are you sure about that?” the Duke says, and starts pounding Chucky so he writhes. Keening and whining, the kid tugs at his wrists as Chilton holds them down.

“Yup,” Chilton says, brushing sweaty bangs out of Chucky’s eyes, and leans down to kiss his gasping mouth.

Rolling his eyes, the Duke slows down, since his audience isn't being properly appreciative. Chucky whimpers and bucks and the Duke hardens his grip on the underside of the kid’s thighs to hold him still, which makes him moan.

“I think you're dreadfully overestimating the necessity of your presence,” the Duke says, reaching up to flick one of Chucky’s nipples and getting a yelp in return. Chilton’s fingers are on the other nipple, rubbing back and forth. “I think your little songbird and I could have a grand time without you around. Maybe you should just mosey on out of here, Mr. Chilton, and take your lack of appreciation with you.”

“Nah,” Chilton says, and “No!” his boytoy adds, body going still and tight for a moment.

The Duke huffs and moves more smoothly to get him to loosen up again.

“What's wrong,” Chilton says, smiling, “am I cramping your style?”

“Hah! My style is impervious to your ignorant disdain,” the Duke declares, reaches out and smacks Chilton squarely on the ass. His ass is not as unexpectedly plush as his boyfriend's, but it still yields nicely under the palm, despite unfortunately still being clothed.

Chilton yelps and jerks away, glaring at the Duke’s smirk. “Hey!”

“Omi _god!_ ” Chucky pants, and grinds back on the Duke, making him grunt and thrust in harder for a moment.

“Ah yes,” he says, “that reminds me--why _are_ you still half dressed, Mr. Chilton? It's _rude_.”

“Because I don't trust you, and obviously I was right!” Chilton snaps.

“Mercy me, so defensive!” the Duke says, smiling toothily. “You can't properly partake if you don't get your pants off. And isn't that what he wants from you? Not just a bystander, but a _participant_.” He says the word with relish, like it's a euphemism for something much dirtier, and watches Chilton’s mouth twist.

“Y-you don't have to,” Chucky gasps.

Chilton looks down at him and bites his lip. “Yeah, but,” he says softly, “it is what you wanted, isn't it.”

“ _Nnh_ \--yeah, but not if--you don't wanna.”

Chilton leans down to his boyfriend's ear and says something quietly enough that the Duke only catches, “...don’t want… -ching me.”

“‘s okay,” Chucky says, “‘at’s fine.”

Chilton straightens up and narrows his eyes at the Duke. “You don't get to touch me. He might have a thing for you, but I don't.”

“My grief surpasses all description,” the Duke says idly, considering why Chilton might have felt it necessary to get that boundary approved by his boytoy before stating it aloud. The possibilities are intriguing.

Chilton climbs off the bed and strips off the rest of his clothes, then sits down again by Chucky, who's getting close, judging by the high, cracking cries and the way his body trembles. Chilton grabs Chucky’s wrists again, holding them down with one hand while the other resumes playing with Chucky’s nipples, getting a delightful series of desperate whimpers.

A moment later Chilton stops playing, hand going still. “Stop,” he says abruptly, glancing at the Duke.

The Duke’s thrust hitches in surprise, but he makes no move to obey. “I _beg_ your pardon,” he starts, offended, and Chilton cuts him off impatiently.

“He likes it when you don't let him come right away. Make him wait.”

The Duke’s eyebrows lift of their own volition and his thrusts slow. Chucky wails and bucks against him and in response the Duke stops moving entirely, winning a string of breathless curses that makes Chilton blink at his boyfriend.

“He _likes_ it, hmm?” the Duke says, amused. “My heavens, Mr. Chilton, I had no idea you were so ruthless!”

“Oh my fucking god,” Chucky groans, “stop flirting and _move!_ ”

“Flirting?” the Duke says, and presses a hand to his chest, miming shock. “Sweetcheeks, that ain't flirting. If I were to stoop to properly flirt with your honey here, he'd fling himself at me, begging me to ravish him.”

“Oh wow, no,” Chilton says, “I really wouldn't.”

“Oh my god,” Chucky mutters, in a tone that catches the Duke’s attention.

“Oh _really?_ ” he says, hips pressing hard against Chucky’s ass as he leans forward and brushes the disheveled bangs out of the kid’s eyes to see them more clearly. Chucky gasps, hips twitching up into him, eyes wide. “You _like_ that idea, do you?”

“Like wh-what idea?” Chucky says, gaze darting to Chilton and back, which confirms it nicely.

“Your boyfriend under me, gasping and writhing as I fuck him,” the Duke purrs, and Chucky’s hips jolt against him.

“Oh _god_ ,” he whimpers, closing his eyes, then glancing anxiously at Chilton.

“A sandwich, maybe,” the Duke goes on, looking over as well. “Me fucking him as he fucks you.”

Chilton’s face is a picture, unsettled and a bit disturbed as he meets his boyfriend's eyes. “I don't--you said--”

“It's okay!” Chucky says. “It's just--it's a fantasy, bro, not--just ignore him. We don't have to do anything.”

Chilton nods, looking relieved, and the Duke snorts.

“Don't _have_ to, no,” he says, starting to thrust again so Chucky gasps and arches under him. “And we don't have to pin him between us, you pounding his mouth while I work his ass, but oh baby, we _could_. In fact, we _can_.”

Somewhat to his shock, Chucky stops moaning. “No,” he says sharply, “we can't. And we won't-- _ah_ \--because Mikey doesn't want to. Also, you should probably stop-- _ahah!_ \--talking about it.”

“Aw, sugar, don't be like that,” the Duke croons, hips pumping. “You know it turns you on.”

“Yeah, but Mike doesn't like it. So c-cut it _\--ah_ \--out. Or we'll leave.”

The Duke raises his eyebrows in open doubt, looking over his shades at the twitching mess of teenage lust under him. Between the Duke on top of him and his wrists still being casually pinned to the bed by Chilton, Chucky doesn't look like he's going anywhere--or like he wants to.

“Really,” the Duke says.

“Chuckles, you don't have to--whoa!” Chilton says. Chucky has abruptly wrenched his wrists free, his legs locking on the Duke’s sides, and in half a second the Duke finds himself on his back with Chucky sitting on him. Kid’s a _lot_ stronger than he looks, apparently.

“Yeah, really,” he says, breathing hard and flushed all the way down to his chest, but sounding determined.

“Chuck,” Chilton says, leaning closer to put a hand on his shoulder, “it's okay, dude. I seriously don't care, if it turns you on when he says that stuff it's fine. Not like I have to pay any attention.”

The Duke manages to rehinge his jaw from the shock of the tables turning, and smiles. “There! You see?”

Chucky doesn't even glance at him, eyes only for his boyfriend. Rude. “Bro, are you sure? You know what he's like, give him an inch and he'll say he already owned it and you owe him two more miles.”

That's probably not meant as a compliment, but the Duke is preening anyway. His business acumen is unsurpassed.

Chilton snorts. “Yeah, I'm sure. We can handle him.”

“ _Handling_ me is just fine,” the Duke says, thrusting his hips up so Chucky moans high and startled, “but manhandling, not so much. Better make it up to me, sweetcheeks.”

“I don't think you want to start talking about who needs to make up for what, dude,” Chilton says darkly. Still holding a grudge, and over what? A little deception and betrayal from _months_ ago; ridiculous!

Courteously ignoring him, the Duke sits up, tips Chucky over on his back, and starts fucking him again hard and steady. Chucky dissolves nice and quick into moaning, whining and writhing, hands clawing at the Duke’s shoulders until Chilton grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed again. That gets a particularly loud cry and a buck of his hips, and the Duke smiles.

“Never would've guessed you boys even knew what kink was, but look at you, playing bondage games just like regular folks. Does he hold you down like this when he fucks you, blondie? Or does he tie you up?”

Chucky just keeps moaning, but when the Duke glances over, Chilton is smiling slightly. “Man, you wish you knew,” he says.

The Duke narrows his eyes, annoyed to be missing something, some critical piece of info that made him go so wide of the target Chilton is amused. So he changes targets. “Knew the games you kids get up to on your own? Mm, yes, I'm sure they're fascinating,” he says in a bored tone. “But they can't beat the things _I_ could show you. Why, I could tie you _both_ up, make you watch,” he says to Chucky, “while I work him over nice and slow, get him all worked up and then--” he stops moving, holds his hips still and relishes the wail of dismay in response, “just stop. Leave him hanging while I come play with you a while instead.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Chucky whimpers, squirming between Chilton’s grip and the Duke bodily pinning him in place.

“You wish,” Chilton says.

The Duke glances at him dismissively and--oh-ho! His face is flushed. The boy’s not nearly as unaffected as he'd like to pretend. He may not like the Duke, but what's hot is _hot_ , after all.

“ _Nngh_ , fuck!” Chucky says. “Mikey, please, _ah_ …”

“Yeah, buddy, what do you need?” Chilton says instantly, like dropping the Duke entirely from his attention is just _second nature_ or something. Some people!

“I--please can I--really wanna suck you,” Chucky gasps.

Chilton has to take a breath before he nods, and yeah, he's been hard a while now. The Duke wonders idly what it would take to break him down, get him red-faced and pleading. His acquisitive instincts are getting the better of him again; with one squirming, begging teenager on his dick he already wants another one--but there's nothing wrong with that. Who says he shouldn't have both?

Aside from Chilton, that is, but Chilton is a spoilsport.

“You want him to quit?” Chilton says, and yes, case in point, what kind of selfish brat would even _ask_ that question when a man’s in the middle of getting his rocks off?

Chucky shakes his head, flinching, turns his head away to try to hide his face. “S-same time?”

“Hah!” the Duke says, amused. “You wanna be double-ended, a good old fashioned spit roast! Fine by me, baby.” Pulling out, he slaps Chucky on the ass to encourage him to turn over. Chucky yelps and his whole body jerks.

“Hey!” Chilton snaps. “Watch it!”

“Mike,” Chucky gasps, sitting up in a flail of limbs, “I'm f-fine!”

Eyeing him, the Duke snorts. “Fine? You _loved_ it! You want it so bad you're practically drooling, if I put you over my knee and beat your pert little ass right now you'd come screaming!”

Head down, Chucky shivers, breathing hard. Chilton, meanwhile, is eyeing the Duke like a mangy junk yard mutt looking for an excuse to attack. He _hates_ this, hates that the Duke has his boyfriend's number and can play him so easily, it's _hysterical_. Of course he plays easy, he's like baby's first drum set: just pound here.

“Unfortunately for you,” the Duke continues, waving a dismissive hand at Chucky, “I'd rather fuck you until you limp, so you'll have to wait on that.”

Chilton curls his lip back in a snarl, nicely supporting the dog comparison, but Chucky puts a restraining hand on his arm.

“Mikey, quit it. I'm fine, okay, he's--right,” his voice drops to a mumble, “I liked it.” He takes a breath, face scarlet. “Now stop being all overprotective and get your dick in my mouth.”

Chilton makes a choking noise and gives Chucky a disapproving look. “Dude! Geez.”

You wouldn't think the kid could be naked in the middle of a threesome with his boyfriend and a dashing business associate and _still_ manage to be prudish, but you would be oh-so-wrong. The Duke rolls his eyes. “At least someone’s talkin’ sense! Now are you gonna listen to him, Mr. Chilton, or will I perish of blue balls at a tragically young age?”

Chilton mutters something about having to go back in time first, which the Duke is polite enough to ignore, but does finally move so his boytoy can duck down and put that pretty mouth to use. The Duke shoves his knees wider apart, gets between them and slides home with a grunt of approval. Chucky moans, muffled but loud enough, and the Duke smirks as he starts thrusting again.

Even with his mouth full, Chucky gets loud quick, letting loose a stream of muffled cries and groans and hoarse, wanting sounds. Muscles tensing and shuddering, his skinny back curves with every impact of the Duke’s hips. For his part, Chilton is just as affected, breathing harsh and fast, fingers twitching and clumsy as he strokes blonde hair, holding it back from his boyfriend's face. His eyes keep falling shut, then opening again, sending mistrustful glances at the Duke before staring at the top of Chucky’s head all soft and awed like the kid's something extraordinary.

Granted, given how much he likes things in his mouth, he's probably pretty good with it, but still. It's not like that makes him special.

The Duke is getting closer, but things have gone all boring and congenial. It's time to spice it up a bit. Drawing back as far as he can without pulling out, he brings a hand sharply down on Chucky’s round ass.

Chucky jerks and wails against Chilton, who looks up in shock that darkens to a thunderous glare. Smiling charmingly at him, the Duke smacks Chucky twice more, fast and hard enough to sting, enjoying the way he yelps and writhes with increasing desperation. Then the Duke starts fucking into him again.

“Duke,” Chilton says, an impressive amount of menace in his voice until his eyes go wide and he suddenly jerks, fingers tightening in Chucky’s hair. “Ch-Chuck, _ngh god--!_ ”

Thighs shaking, Chucky is twisting and making high whimpering noises, head bobbing in Chilton’s lap. He has Chilton stuttering and incoherent, looking about a breath from coming, except that Chucky goes stock still first, then cries out, limbs quivering, muscles tightening in delicious ripples around the Duke.

When he shudders one last time and drops his head against Chilton’s thigh, gasping for breath, it only takes a few minutes more for the Duke to get what he came for, holding Chucky’s hips still and driving in until that spotlight finds him and the blood roars in his ears like applause. Yeah, baby, still got it, he thinks vaguely as he shivers still, half draped over the kid’s back.

It's a minute before Chucky protests, shifting his hips and groaning in a pointed complaint. Naturally, the Duke reacts with a smack on the ass before pulling out and discarding the condom over the side of the bed. Chucky’s yelp is a lot quieter than before, and he drops onto his side and curls up partly around Chilton, whose dick is still hard and darkly flushed. Chilton himself is heaving for breath, chewing on the corner of his lip.

Sprawling across the bed, the Duke smirks at him. “Need some help with that, Mr. Chilton?”

Chilton curls a lip at him, but Chucky’s already mumbling, “Sorry, bro, jus’... gimme a sec, I can--”

“Dude, it's fine,” Chilton says gently, running his fingers through Chucky’s hair. “I can take care of it myself, you know. It's not a big deal.”

“Or, alternatively,” the Duke says, “you could admit you'll never have better than me and I'll show you what a grown man can do. Why, I could get the two of you on your knees side by side and just move back and forth fucking you both, get you singing at the same time--what a show that would be!”

Chucky makes a squeaky noise and shivers.

Chilton’s eyes narrow and his jaw tightens. “Y’know, knowing where the ignition is doesn't do much good if you don't have the _key_.”

“So hand it over, and get the ride of your life!” The Duke doesn't expect Chilton to actually agree, of course, obnoxious brat that he is, but annoying him is probably more fun than sex with him would be.

Chilton’s smile is unamused. “I can't. You either have it or you don't, see, cuz it's called ‘not being a jerk’.”

“Okay,” Chucky mutters, “time for both of you to shut up.” He sits up, shoves Chilton in the chest so he rocks backward in puzzlement before obediently dropping onto his back, and pushes his legs apart to kneel between them. Then he sucks down Chilton’s dick, and the Duke has no idea why that's supposed to shut _him_ up, but it's at least entertaining.

Chilton gasps and lets out a shuddering breath, whispering his boyfriend's name, and Chucky takes a moment out of sucking to get one finger wet and--oh, laws a mercy, the hoarse sound Chilton makes as Chucky slides it into him is a pleasure to the ears. The Duke smiles slow and sharp.

That pill he took a little while ago should get him up again in ten minutes or so. Chucky seems like the resilient type, even for a teenager; he'll be up for another round soon enough, and that'll get Chilton up. The question is, should the Duke wait for that, or should he take advantage of the way Chucky’s folded over sucking dick, exposing his ass? The kid would probably love having a couple fingers tucked up there to keep him open.

“You know what I really ought to do,” the Duke muses aloud, watching the way Chilton pants and quivers under Chucky’s clever mouth, “is find some toys to play with. I bet you'd make some _precious_ noises with a vibrator in you, sugarpuff. Such a shame Chilton doesn't want to play.”

Chucky lets out a muffled groan, which makes Chilton catch his breath and twitch all over, trembling now. Another moment and his back arches, he's making husky, cut-off noises, and a breath later his mouth drops open and he's coming.

The Duke smirks as Chilton falls apart. He'll get up and grab those toys in a minute, but right now he's got a free show to watch.


End file.
